Gerardopoly!
by mcrforeverandever
Summary: Gerard Way goes on an awesome adventure! CHECK IT OUTZ XD


Once apon a time, there was a sass queen named Gerard, but we'll just call him Gee. One day, Gee was walking home from school and saw a funny hole in the ground._ "Huh," _Gee thought to himself. _"I wonder what that's doing there..."_ He approached the hole and leaned over it. It was deep and all he could see was darkness. A sudden gust of wind came and Gee was forced down the hole. While Gee was falling his hair became messed up, so he continuously tried to fix it. After a few seconds he hit the ground with a very loud _thud_. "_Where the fuck am I...,"_ he thought, fixing his hair again. The hole he fell into had turned into a large field full of grass with a bright blue sky. He got up and started to walk through the grass, tripping every once and awhile since he was so klutzy. After walking about a half a mile, he saw something flash across the sky. He looked up quickly and saw a person, who resembled his brother, Mikey, riding a very small unicorn that was the size of a miniature pony. The unicorn and the person came to the ground. The guy got off of the unicorn and flashed a small, but shy smile. He was wearing a suit and top hat, his short blonde hair poking out onto his forehead.

"Salutations," the guy said, moving his arm in a waving motion. "I am Crikey and this is my pet unicorn slave Sir Sparkles." Gee looked at him like he was a fucking crazy person.

"Um..,Crikey", can you tell me where the fuck I am?" Crikey laughed and he pointed towards the distance, and a mountain appeared.

"Well,Gerard..., you're in Gerardopoly! The land YOU created," Crikey laughed. "The thing is...how are you...here...?"

"What do you mean 'how am i here'...? Was I not supposed to know that I created this place," Gee questioned. Crikey shook his head, "No, you...died...when the rabid Kays' came here...and Shank sacrificed himself for you too."

"What the fuck is a Kay...? And who the fuck is Shank...and how the fuck did i create this place?"

"Well brotha from the same motha, when you were on tour you created a comic that some archetect guy decided to build and you agreed with it, so now this place is..or was yours. But then the Kays' came, they destroyed everything. They were jelous of your power and their ruler, Princess Fro-Kay, decided to try to kill you. He used his Fro-Powaa and won the duel. Shank, since he was deeply in love with you, he sacrificed him when you died...so tragic. ANYWHORE! You need to go find Shank and give him this amulet, that will protect him and you during your fight with Princess Fro-Kay and you will be able to save Gerardopoly before it becomes destroyed," Crikey said quickly, putting the amulet in Gees hand. "Take Sir Sparkles...he will get you there quickly"

"Thanks ,Crikey. See you soon," Gee said while getting on to Sir Sparkles. The unicorn neighed and took off into the blue sky, towards the large mountain Crikey created.

Gee sailed towards the mountain on Sir Sparkles. After about 10 minutes of flying, they reached the mountain. Sir Sparkles kicked Gee off himself and flew off back towards where Crikey was. Gee ran towards the large door and then ran into a large, fat, man.

"WHAT YOU DOIN YOU RED HEAD BITCH?! HOW DARE YOU FUCKING COME HERE AND INTRUDE ON PRINCESS FRO-KAY! FUCK YOU," the man shouted.

"I can see why your a guard since your so fat. Sorry for Jenny Craig rejecting you," Gee mocked. The man screamed and threw a fist at him. Gee was too quick and was able to sprint into the castle in the tower. He followed the stairs all the way to the top floor. He opened the door,which revealed a dark room with one light shinning on a figure which was tied to the wall. "Hello? Whos there...," Gee whispered. The figure looked up and smiled in joy, "Geebear! Its me, Shank! Oh my god I have been waiting for you! Be quiet...Princess Fuck-Ker could pop up any minute." Gee ran over and put the amulet on the chains restraining Shank. The chains disinigrated and Shank started to fall to the ground, but Gee grabbed him before he hit it. "You okay," Gee asked shyly. Shank nodded and smiled, "Yes, of course I am now that you saved me." He went to hug Gee, but was inturupted by a grumbling noise. The ground started to shake and the ceiling gave way in the center. A man with a very large afro and a purple cape and black body suit fell into the room gracefully.

"Gerard Aurthur Way...welcome to my castle...," the man said, grinning viciously. Gee laughed quickly, "For a princess your pretty manly." Princess Fro-Kay cringed and thrusted towards him. Lasers started comming out of his ducked,grabbed the amulet,ran up to him, and hit him with it, causing the lasers to disinigrate along with his fro.

"YOU DOUCHE! MY FRO WAS ALL I HAD! FUCK YOUUU! FUCK YOU ALL!" Princess Fro-Kay slowly disinigrated, his evilness going into the sky in a bright hot pink light. Gee and Shank turned around and ran towards the exit of the mountain castle. They were greeted by Crikey and Sir Sparkles.

"You did it Gerard! Good job! You saved Gerardopoly and Shank! We can't thank you enough...," Crikey said, getting on his knees and prasing Gee. Gee looked away blushing slightly,shaking his head. "Nahh, you gave me the amulet, I should really be thanking you!" Crikey laughed,"I think im gonna live in this castle, i just need to fix it up. Lets get you back to your time Gee." He nodded and got onto Sir Sparkles, and Shank got on behind him. "I'll take him back, Crikes." Crikey smiled and waved goodbye to Gee, and him and Shank flew away on Sir Sparkles into the sky.

Sir Sparkles landed under the hole, letting Gee and Shank off. A lader appeared from the hole, giving him a way out. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, Shank...," He said looking down. Shank hugged him tightly and said, "Don't say that, remember I'm in your time too." Gee nodded, looking into Shanks eyes. "I'll still miss you..." Shank laughed and pushed him towards the ladder,"You too, Geebear. You,too..." Gee climbed up the ladder, into the white light.

"Gee...Geeeee...Gerard!"

"Move aside...GEE WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU DICKHEAD! COME ONN!"

Gee opened his eyes, which were flooded with more white light. "Ugh,where am I?" He saw Mikey, Ray, and Bob hovering over him. "Your in the hospital,Gee! You went to cross the road and weren't looking and got hit by a fucking PRIUS! You dumbfuck! You could have died," Mikey screamed. "...a prius...are you fucking kidding...," Gee said, holding his head. He looked around the room, but no Frank in sight. "Hey guys...wheres Frankie?" Mikey laughed,"He wanted to come in later. I dont know why..." Gee nodded and told him to send him in. Mikey, Ray, and Bob left the room and a few seconds later Frank walked in. "Sup' Geebear! How you doin'?" Frank walked up to the bed and leaned over it. Gee nodded," Ehh, I feel ok. My head hurts though..." "Mmm...sorry you got hit by an old lady car. That must totally hurt your reputation huh," Frank laughed. Gee looked at him with a stupid little smirk on his face. _"Shank was right...I do have him here..." _"Gee why you staring at me like that...? You look like you smoked a pound of crack!" He shook his head laughing,"You wouldn't understand Frankie...you wouldn't understand." Frank nodded, still unsure of what Gee was talking about. Gee thought again to himself,_"I wish you understood Frank...I really do..."_

**THE END**


End file.
